Legend of Zelda: The Twili Blade
by ElectricClaymore
Summary: Link will never get to see his true love Midna again. But suddendly, Link's childhood friend, Nelo, claims he can reunite them! But Nelo has a more vile purpose in mind...
1. Chapter 1

Zelda: The Twili Blade

Discalmer: I do not own Zelda.

A cloaked figures stood in the middle of a dark, ancient, stone room.

The only light came from two flickering torches mounted on the moss covered walls, but one could see a sickly green glow emerge from a black fragment of textured glass on top of a table of trinkets and various tools of wizardly.

The said cloaked figure was seated on an oaken chair under the table, busily scribbling down various observations of the mirror in a red hardcover book.

Suddenly, the only door in the room, an iron one rusted orange-brown, creaked open, and out stepped a tall, imposing solider covered head to toe in navy blue armor.

He pointed his large steel halberd at the cloaked figure, who turned around to see who interrupted his research. "Nelo, Master Bacchus requires your presence." boomed the imposing navy blue knight.

With a sigh, Nelo shut his book. He got up and walked past the knight, going to see what his master wanted.

Later, at the chamber of Bacchus...

Nelo, still cloak clad, walked into Bacchus' chamber. It had a large oaken desk in the center, with giant stain glass windows to the left and right. Between the center of the two windows was his family crest and the symbol of his private army, the Scarred wings, an eagle wing being pierced by an arrow.

Bacchus was at his desk, filling out reports. He was a lanky man, about 6ft and 5inches. He wore regal purple and gold robes, and was completely bald, save for a thin black mustache and greying beard.

Bacchus stood up, "Nelo, I'm glad you've come, friend." He said, voice dripping with regality. He walked over to Nelo, looking him in the eyes.

"What do you require, master?" asked Nelo. Bacchus stroked his beard, "You are no longer welcome here." Nelo looked taken aback.

Bacchus sighed, "You've been a great service to the Scarred Wings, you've really have, but have been researching this piece of glass for 8 months, yet their is not a slither of results in sight." Nelo shifted away, "Are.. are you ending my research?!"

Bacchus chuckled a bit, "Sorry kid, I'm afraid you're fired."

Nelo pleaded, "But sir, please! Once I create my own twilight mirror, you'll become a god!"

Bacchus looked angry and grabbed Nelo by the collar, "Listen here, you little punk! I found you in the street, begging for food. You were extremely bright, that's why I took you under my wing. The only reason you're breathing right now is because you've been helpful to my army. But its glaringly obvious that you've lost your marbles... not only did I lose 30 valuable men to get you that piece of glass, you keep rambling on about how you can make your own mirror to the twilight realm, and most irritatingly, you lie about some sort of supreme power that is held within!"

Bacchus tossed him across the room, and Nelo landed on the marble flooring. "Just leave before I change my mind about letting you live."

Nelo glared daggers at him. He considered shooting a ball of fire at him, but pushed the thought down. He was highly skilled in magic, but Bacchus was perhaps the current strongest wizard alive.

Nelo picked himself up, dusted himself off, and returned to his quarters. He changed out of his black cloak and into an average looking outfit. Without his cloak, you could see that Nelo was in his early 20's. He had chestnut brown hair that he kept slicked to the side. His most notable trait was his yellow eyes. He wore a black tunic, purple pants, and leather boots.

He packed up all of his current research and began to head out of the castle, its denizens snickering at him along the way.

He grimaced, 'I'll show these fools,' he thought to himself, ' Once I get the Twili Blade, I'll become a god, and I'll crush all of these morons like the ants they are!'

Nelo reached the outside of the castle, scratching his chin and pondering his next move. "Guess there's only one place to go," he said aloud,"my home village of Ordin."


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Zelda: Twili Blade Ch.2

"You look rather irked," taunted Nelo as he deflected the angered bokoblin's club strike with his hand and a half sword.

Nelo laughed as he chopped the beast's club in half, rendering the blunt weapon worthless.

The bokoblin had a look of fear on its face as Nelo advanced toward him, a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Don't worry," said the young mage, waving his arms to show the bokoblin's 30 or so dead allies, "You'll get to be with your friends soon enough..."

With one last swipe of his sword, he cut the marauding monster's head clean off his blue, leathery body.

Nelo looked around and saw the bandit group of bokoblins lying all around, soaking in their own blood, dead.

Nelo walked on and soon heard the sounds of Ordinaian goats neighing. 'Home sweet home...' Nelo thought to himself, ' I just hope that my parents' house is still standing, or else I just travelled back to this miserable hick village for nothing.'

Nelo looked around and saw farmers finishing off their work days, only light source the setting sun.

Nelo shuddered, 'Don't these barbarians know any magic? If they did, they wouldn't have to toil in the dirt all day like smelly apes!' Thought Nelo in disgust.

Nelo then caught a sight that interested him. It was a brown wooden building, but the sign next to it read 'Tavern'.

Nelo grinned ear-to-ear, it had been some time since he had any alcohol. "I guess a couple drinks wouldn't hurt..." he said aloud, walking towards the front door.

When Nelo got inside, he was greeted by an average tavern, about as average as a tavern could get. Their were a few people sitting at tables, eating dishes of fish, cheese, and pumpkin and enjoying their drinks and spinning yarns. Nelo saw at they served alcohol at a bar near the back, where there was a plump bartender with a bad comb over serving whiskey to a man in a green tunic.

Nelo took a seat on the barstool to the left of the green-clad man. Nelo looked at the bartender and asked for the strongest ale they had. Nelo heard the green tunic clad fellow set his glass down with a *clink* and as a natural reaction, he looked to the green man.

A wide grin appeared on the young mage's face as he recognized the man. "Link? Is that you?" the green clad warrior turned and a similar smile broke across his face. "Nelo?"

They both laughed and embraced, and Nelo began their conversation, "Link, its good to see you!" "You too buddy!" said Link. "I haven't seen you since I left the village to become a wizard. The thing is my boss fired me, now I don't have anywhere to go. Do you know if my parents house is still here?"

Link shook his head, "Sorry, they tore it down years ago." Damn!" cursed Nelo.

"You two know each other?" asked the portly bartender, who happened to bee friends with Link.

"Yeah," said Nelo, "we've been best friends since are parents died in that same village fire a couple of years back. We haven't seen each other since I ran away to become a wizard when I was ten, though."

"Hey, didn't you say you didn't have any where to stay?" asked Link. Nero shaked his head yes. Link patted him on the back.

"Don't sweat it, you can stay with me until you get back on your feet." said Link.

Nelo said, "Thanks, Link!"

On the way back to Link's house, Nelo turned to him and asked, "Hey Link, I didn't think you would be the kind to drink with out a reason to celebrate. Are you depressed about something?"

Link looked down, "Oh, you know, girl problems."

"What, did Iila break up with you?" Teased Nelo.

Link punched his childhood friend in the arm. "You know she's like my sister! And... that's not it. You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Nelo laughed and shook his head. "Link, as a mage, I've seen some weird stuff. Shoot."

Link decided to tell the short and more believable version of the story "I'm sure you've heard of the twilight realm." "Yeah," said Nelo, slightly curious.

"What about the twilight mirror?" at this, Nelo's eyes sprung open. He grabbed at the area of his burlap bag where his fragment of the mirror was. "What about it?"

"Well, to make a long story short and skip some of the more important details, I meet the princess of twilight, Midna, we had an adventure, found the mirror shards, I feel in love with her, we closed the twilight, and she went along with it, and the mirror broke. You think I'm crazy, huh?"

Nelo thought to himself, 'This is excellent! I can't believe my luck! If he's really telling the truth, I can trick him into getting the rest of the pieces, and I can finally become a god!'

"Far from it, my friend." said Nelo, "I have been studying the a mirror shard, in fact!" as he did this, he took the shard out of his bag and showed it to Link.

"But... I made sure to hide it in a place where no could find it! I buried it in the middle of a monster filled temple! How did you find it!?" asked a startled Link.

"Heh, twilight magic is powerful, but that means its easier to track down.  
However, all of the magic energy in the other fragments have vanished. Why is that?" said Nelo.

"The girl I love... Midna... she's the one who broke it. The magic energy must have been leaking out." explained Link.

Nelo shook his head in agreement. "Well, where are the rest of the fragments?"

"When the twilight mirror broke, it split into 5 pieces. I have one them, and I hid the rest in abandoned temples where monsters have taken residence. Since you have one that only leaves three."

"Link, if you help me collect the rest of those shards, I'll be able to repair the mirror, and you can visit your girlfriend..." said Nelo.

Link's eyes widened, "Really!? You'd do that for me?!" the tunic-wearing hero asked in shock.

"Yes, the only reason I took the shard is because I wanted to meet the people of the twilight realm and learn some of their advanced magic to further my skills in the arcane..." said Nelo, lying through his teeth. He was friends with Link, but his position as a god would have to come first, and he couldn't imagine Link not trying to bar his progress to that position if he knows his true goal.

Link and Nelo reached Link's home. "Let's go to bed, Link. We'll make preparations for the journey in the mourning..." said Nelo, still thanking the goddesses above for his incredible fortune. 'I'll be among you soon enough..." the young wizard thought as he gazed at the heavens, were the goddesses awaited his arrival.


End file.
